The World
by maddieclaybourne
Summary: Lindsay will always be one in a million in Mac's eyes


1

Title: The World

Summary: This is my second Mac/Lindsay song fic and it's to Brad Paisley's The World. This is about how no matter how ordinary she feels to the rest of the world Lindsay will always be one in a million instead of one in millions in Mac's eyes.

Mac Taylor watched Lindsay Monroe closely as she ran DNA samples for Danny's case as a favor to him. She always did things like this at the lab for other people and he noticed she rarely received a thank you or an appreciative complement for it. Unless she was running samples for Stella or Hawkes or himself, they always said thank you but rarely anyone else did and it bothered him.

Then of course if she wasn't doing favors for someone at the lab she was doing things for people in the apartment building she lived in. That was one of the first things that drew him to Lindsay her kindness and willingness to help others. Of course he knew there were times when she wanted to be helped and appreciated, and she would tell him so when she would spend the night at his place or he would spend the night at hers.

Lindsay would tell him she wished people would appreciate her more, like the tellers that the bank who treated her like just another checking account or the time the plumber had come to fix a leaky pipe and hadn't bothered learning her name. And every time she'd go to the salon at the mall she'd leave feeling like just another head of hair.

Lindsay's birthday was coming up in a few weeks and Mac one morning driving home from spending the night at her apartment was flipping through the channels on the radio and came across a country station. "She'll Leave You With a Smile" one of his favorite George Strait songs was playing so he left the station on and hummed to the music. Then a song came on that caught his ear, it was a song called "The World" and it was by Brad Paisley, after listening to it he realized he had the perfect birthday present planned out for Lindsay.

_Two Weeks later, April 17, 2006 Lindsay's 35th Birthday Party_

Everyone from the lab was gathered at Cozy's the jazz club where Mac played every Wednesday nights for Lindsay's 35th birthday. They were enjoying the band playing everything from smooth Billie Holiday to rocking Motley Crue's Girls, Girls, Girls, which made the entire lab crack up as Danny started singing loudly.

"Mac, you really didn't have to do this," Lindsay says to her boyfriend, "I didn't need a big party. You could have just had everyone over to your place or pizza and cake at the lab. I wouldn't have minded."

"It's not a problem, Lindsay. I wanted to do this for you and now it's time for me to give you my present so just sit there and listen, okay?" Mac instructs.

Confused about what Mac's present could be Lindsay nodded and sat down in the "Birthday Girl" chair about three feet and dead center from the stage in the middle or the room. Smiling when Mac got up on stage with the rest of the band and slung his guitar strap over his shoulder she realized he was going to sing. She always loved it when he sang, so this was an excellent birthday present.

"This song is for the birthday girl and my favorite person in the whole world, Lindsay Monroe. Happy birthday." Mac said as he guided the band into the first chords of the song before he started to sing.

_To the teller down at the bank_

_You're just another checking account_

_To the plumber that came today_

_You're just another house_

_To the airport ticket counter_

_You're just another fare_

_To the beauty shop at the mall_

_Well you're just another head of hair_

_Well that's all right that's okay_

_if you don't feel important, honey_

_All I have to say is_

_To the world_

_You may be just another girl_

_But to me_

_Baby you are the world_

_To the waiter at the restaurant_

_You're just another tip_

_To the guy at the ice cream shop_

_You're just another dip_

_When you can't get reservations_

_Cause you don't have the clout_

_Or you couldn't get an invitation_

_Cause somebody left you out_

_That's all right, that's okay_

_When you don't feel important, honey_

_All I have to say is _

_To the world_

_You may be just another girl_

_But to me _

_Baby you are the world_

As Mac sang Lindsay couldn't help but cry, which song was one of her favorite songs and not only that she truly felt like that sometimes you know like just another head of hair, or she felt left out of things but she knew as long as she came home to Mac everything was all right. Knowing that he felt this way about her too made her feel so special it was almost overwhelming and she loved it.

_You think you're one in millions but you're one in a million to me_

_When you wonder if you matter baby look into my eyes_

_And tell me can't you see you're everything to me_

_That's all right, that's okay_

_When you don't feel important honey_

_All I have to say is _

_To the world _

_You may be just another girl_

_But to me_

_Baby you are the world_

When Mac finished playing Lindsay unable to control the emotion, she was feeling practically jumped on stage and tackled Mac, well actually she hugged him so hard that they both fell to the ground due to the shear momentum of the force she hugged him with. Smiling and laughing their lips met in the most passionate and loving of kisses either had ever experienced.

Mac brushed a stray hair out of Lindsay's eyes and whispered as he caressed her cheek, "Everything I just sang is true you know. You are one in a million to me and don't ever wonder if you matter, Lindsay cause you'll always be everything to me."

"I don't wonder about that anymore, Mac. After this I'll never wonder about mattering again because I know that I'll have you. I love you."

"I love you too."

After kissing again Mac pulled away whispering, "Happy birthday Lindsay."


End file.
